Inocência
by jansev
Summary: Snape é um professor frio, calculista e mau, muito mau, que destrói tudo o que toca. Não conhece o amor apenas a servidão. O único modo de ter o que deseja é subjugando, humilhando usando e destruindo.


Fanfic : Inocência

Beta: Afrodite

Gênero: Darkfic/Angst

Shipper: SS: Inocência

Aviso: Violência

Resumo:

Snape é um professor frio, calculista e mau, muito mau, que destrói tudo o que toca. Não conhece o amor apenas a servidão. O único modo de ter o que deseja é subjugando, humilhando usando e destruindo. Assim como ele próprio foi humilhado e teve sua inocência roubada, por seu pai, seus colegas e por seus senhores: Voldemort e Albus ambos manipuladores que o usam para os seus fins. Com esta visão dos fatos da vida totalmente deturpada, sua única meta é destruir e humilhar seus inimigos.

_Inocência_

"_**Os monstros existem. Os fantasmas também. Eles vivem dentro de nos. E as vezes eles ganham"- Stephen King**_

Quando se carrega a escuridão encerrada dentro de si mesmo e se está há tanto tempo só, dificilmente conseguimos desfrutar da luz, da paz ou da inocência, pois tudo o que tocamos é corrompido. Um toque de Midas maléfico que não faz luzir o ouro eterno e imutável, símbolo da realeza e do que existe de mais valioso, mas sim a tristeza e a dor, a natureza vil das almas torturadas e agonizantes, convertendo em estátua de sal a quem ferimos com nosso olhar, destruindo o que equivocamente pensamos amar. Atando ao inferno preciosas almas doces e delicadas que ousam acercar-se de nós.

Assim sou eu, um homem sombrio, um ser das trevas tão escuro como a própria noite que deixei cair sobre mim. Enredado nos dedos frios da morte. Meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro, se houvesse um, estão mergulhados na dor e na solidão, duvido mesmo que se houvesse a possibilidade de existir o amor eu saberia amar e desfrutar da luz.

Para mim as bênçãos do amor foram sempre transformadas em dor e a alegria em lágrimas. Tudo dentro de mim são trevas, ódio, loucura, perversão e desprezo que sinto por todos os tolos que se deixam iludir por palavras doces, acreditando no amor e no bem.

Experimentei desde cedo a dor e a humilhação, fui corrompido pelo mal que habita as profundezas dos corações dos homens, que destrói a pureza das almas, assim perdi minha inocência no meu lar, sendo alvo e testemunha da violência de meu pai, Tobias Snape, que sob o efeito da bebida descontava sua raiva em meu corpo de criança com o peso de sua mão e o lugar que deveria ser fonte de conforto e carinho passou a ser sinônimo de dor e violência. Foi quando pela primeira vez senti o ódio e o desejo de vingança.

Aos 11 anos experimentei pela primeira vez por um breve tempo a amizade, que foi o mais perto que pude chegar do amor. Entre as paredes de pedra de Hogwarts, destinada a forjar o caráter e a sabedoria dos jovens bruxos, conheci a desilusão e a perseguição, meu coração foi corroído em suas entranhas. Jamais soube como ser sociável, entretanto aqui fiz parceiros que mais tarde influenciaram definitivamente a minha vida levando-me ainda mais para a escuridão. Sim, adquiri conhecimentos que deixariam qualquer um orgulhoso e bem sucedido, mas apenas o desejo de vingança floresceu. Meu desejo de vingança terminou levando-me para o jugo mais terrível que já experimentei, a escravidão, tornei-me servo, um do Senhor da escuridão, Lord Voldemort meu mestre nas artes das trevas.

Como um comensal, um príncipe no reinado das trevas, eu submeto os mais fracos e o que não me dão eu tomo, eu os subjugo às minhas vontades e desejos. Sim, eu tenho tudo, exceto aquilo de que hoje sinto falta, a liberdade. Estou sempre sob o jugo de alguém, servindo a um senhor.

Não é fácil servir àquela criatura vil e maléfica, mas era assim que eu também obtinha tudo o que eu queria, a minha vingança, só que ela veio com o terrível gosto do arrependimento.

Eu cresci sob esse jugo, aprendendo a fazer meu próprio jogo, usando a lógica, o conhecimento e muitos artifícios, apenas para sobreviver. Sou um espião, um mestre na arte de enganar, sei que um dia isso vai acabar e eu finalmente alcançarei a liberdade, mas se eu vou sobreviver ou se quero sobreviver não importava mais, tudo o que eu quero é destruir e mostrar desprezo aos meus inimigos, ninguém é inocente, todos são culpados, de uma forma ou de outra.

_**Acordei naquela manhã como sempre, com uma dor de cabeça infernal sabendo que teria um longo dia a minha frente. Procurei no armário do banheiro uma poção para ressaca, mas não era o bastante eu também precisava recuperar as minhas energias, a noite havia sido terrivelmente longa e eu tive que me exibir diante de meus companheiros e do meu senhor. O gosto amargo da poção desceu pela minha garganta e, apesar de saber pelo uso constante, o sabor intragável daquele líquido viscoso, mesmo assim era difícil engolir, porém, mais difícil ainda era o exercício matinal de contemplar a minha face pálida, com as maçãs encovadas, a barba por fazer, os cabelos escorridos e as imensas olheiras que rodeavam os meus olhos, isso sim era terrível. Encarar a mim mesmo refletido e saber que ali estava um ser estranho, um monstro em cujas narinas ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue.**_

_**Num lampejo vi os olhos azuis arregalados de espanto que sobressaiam como faróis iluminados pelo terror e pelo medo do que era inevitável, a morte. A face cheia de hematomas os lábios rachados e inchados que ostentavam marcas de dentes. Que espécie de monstro tinha feito aquilo? O corpo magro e quase sem curvas da garota fora violado e torturado pelos seus captores e eu assisti a tudo através do brilho gelado do copo de uísque que eu tragava um atrás do outro, rindo e zombando diante da humilhação que ela sofria, representando uma alegria que eu não sentia. Agora eu acabaria com tudo aquilo num clímax tenebroso para o espetáculo mortal. A voz sibilante do Lord penetrou a névoa em que estava embotado o meu cérebro.**_

_**- Severusss!**_

_**- Sim, Mestre. – respondi, curvando-me diante da criatura maldita que roubara a minha alma.**_

_**- Severusss, a festa está ficando tediosa, preciso que alegre nossos convidados. - ele concluiu sua frase num ritmo maliciosamente lento, sabendo o que provocaria na sua plateia seleta. E os risos infernais surgiram de todos os lados, em resposta a sua provocação.**_

_**Aquele som penetrou em meus ouvidos, semelhante ao uivo de centenas de hienas, farejando um animal moribundo. Eu me movi em direção à minha presa para reconhecê-la, sentir seu cheiro e farejar o medo e... Sim, lá estava ele, o ódio, um sentimento que eu entendia. **_

_**- "Sim, garota, é isso." – eu a olhei com desprezo. – "Você sabe o que te espera!".**_

_**Ela tremia, mas aos poucos seu corpo assumiu uma nova posição encarando-me frente a frente, e nos dois girávamos como se estivéssemos num carrossel macabro, eu diante da minha presa, a vítima que tão gentilmente meu Lord oferecia, para cortar-lhe as entranhas, estripar e arrancar seu coração, derramar seu sangue e ungir aquele local nefasto com o sacrifício de mais uma vítima inocente. **_

_**Eu podia olhar dentro de sua mente ver seus sonhos, seus pensamentos. **_

– "_**Vamos, garota, me enfrente, olhe-me, hoje você foi obrigada avançar vários anos na sua existência, deixou de ser a menininha do papai. Foi obrigada a se tornar uma mulher e entregar sua virgindade. Não ao seu querido namorado, mas à vários bastardos. Você foi degradada, usada e abusada, perdeu sua liberdade de escolha e agora perderá seu direito à vida. E o que você receberá em troca?" - Ela mantinha os olhos fixos em mim.**_

_**- "Sim, existe uma compensação que você pode obter: vingança". Ou será que você gostou do que lhe aconteceu aqui? Você gostou de ser tratada como um animal?" - Meus pensamentos explodiam na mente dela. **_

_**Eu pude sentir que o seu temor dava lugar ao ódio que crescia na medida em que eu me aproximava mais e mais, até chegar tão perto que nossas inspirações se mesclavam. Ela queria ter forças para destruir-me, neste momento eu representava todos aqueles que lhe machucaram que se aproveitaram dela e por sentir-se fraca sua raiva aumentava. Ela era patética não pude deixar de rir. **_

_**- "Ah! Onde está a menininha doce que antes existia aqui?" - Seus olhos brilharam furiosos. Eu me deleitei com a sua resposta e me elevei sobre ela, a frágil criatura diante de mim quase desmoronou, minha altura servia ainda mais para intimidá-la. Eu permitia que ela lesse nos meus olhos frios que o fim se aproximava.**_

_**Seus olhos azuis adquiriram o brilho sinistro dos condenados. Ela era minha. Eu podia sentir o seu ódio como espinhos aguçados atravessando minha pele e fundindo-se em meu ser. Ela me mataria se pudesse, mas sabia que sua única opção era a morte.**_

_**- Sim, meu lord, eu alegrarei nossos convidados. - Finalmente eu respondi.**_

_**O som de sua gargalhada encheu mais uma vez a sala. "- Severussss eu sabia que você faria."**_

_**Só uma vez eu desviei o olhar da minha presa para poder ver o reflexo avermelhado dos olhos do Lord que se comprazia no pleno entendimento da situação, só ele desfrutaria completamente, para os demais ficaria apenas a ilusão da diversão a alegria de ser ela a vitima da vez e não eles. **_

_**Retirei lentamente a minha varinha e voltei-me para ela, era hora de alimentar e dar prazer ao meu Lord. **_

_**Nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram. Havia ódio no olhar com que ela me enfrentava.**_

_**- Trouxas malditos! - "Por que tornam as coisas tão ridiculamente fáceis?".**_

_**- Sectumsempra! - Gritei.**_

_**Ela deu um grito tenebroso que cortou o ar como o da rasga- mortalha anunciando sua própria morte, enquanto era atirada violentamente ao solo e seu corpo era cortado em pedaços pelo feitiço. O sangue jorrava aos borbotões, sua garganta não emitiria mais nenhum som, seus olhos azuis suplicavam silenciosamente para acabar com tudo e lentamente perdiam o brilho da vida enquanto ela agonizava.**_

_**Minha dor era insuportável pelo que eu era obrigado a fazer, não havia prazer em matar, mas havia o ódio, o componente fundamental para uma imperdoável. E minha raiva crescia vertiginosamente. Eu precisava daquele ódio para poder matar e sobreviver. **_

– _**Avada Kedrava! - E tudo acabou.**_

_**Eu me sentia esgotado e totalmente esvaziado de emoções, a horda de comensais gritava em pleno júbilo pelo final apoteótico do espetáculo. Eu não precisava olhar para o Lord para saber que ele alimentara ainda mais sua aura maligna com a dor, medo, terror e ódio. Ele absorvia estes sentimentos violentos e poderosos com grande avidez. O Lord sempre contava comigo para extrair o que de pior havia em cada pessoa, com isso o laço do seu poder sobre mim aumentava toda vez que o monstro dentro de mim despertava, ele rugia de júbilo sabendo que mais profundamente eu embarcava naquele jogo sinistro.**_

As poções agiam rápido, meu corpo se recuperava rapidamente, já a fadiga mental era outra coisa, meu descrédito na raça humana aumentava com a certeza de que todos são corruptíveis, o mal habita dentro de nós. Todos somos culpados, trazemos a semente do mal. Ninguém é totalmente inocente e eu, o mais culpado de todos, não violara seu corpo, mas sim a sua alma. Fui eu quem roubou sua inocência, despertando nela o ódio e a vontade de matar e assim satisfiz os desejos do Lord. Em breve ela seria só mais uma lembrança indesejável e quase imperceptível na minha mente, mas para sempre seria um espinho cravado na minha alma.

Sim, todos somos culpados.

Fim


End file.
